Fragments of Time
by notmytimeoftheyear
Summary: They were childhood friends. He was moving to the future while she was stuck in the past. They met several years later, yet, she was forgotten. Forgotten by the one she loved... (Loke/Leo x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – How it started**

_It all started 10 years ago..._

"Loke! Loke! Look what I found!" I called out to him, the closest friend I have ever had. His parents are celestial spirits and so is he. My mother is a celestial mage of Blue Pegasus and is the owner of the keys of Loke's parents. My mother treats her celestial spirits as if they were her friends and I admired her for that, that's why I want to become a celestial mage myself, and to be the owner of Loke's key who is soon going to replace his father when he turns 10, so that's a year from now. I want to be with him all the time so i'm gonna do my best to be a celestial mage and be by his side. Although I am still in my 9th year here on earth, I already learned what love was, being by my mother and sister's side and most of all, seeing Loke smile. Loke was the one who made me smile when my day goes wrong, he was always there to protect me, I tell him all my problems and worries. He makes me laugh, he makes me smile. He was always there for me and I will be there for him, even if it means finding someone he loves in the future and do the things we have done, it does not matter, as long as his happy.

"What is it Kaia?" He replied running towards me. Yes, my name is Kaia Lilica. My mom's Tania Lilica and my dad... I have never seen him. I also have a sister, her name is Karen and she's 2 years older than me. She's a model and a celestial mage at Blue Pegasus, she is pretty popular and I'm just her shadow.

"Look!" I pointed at the beautiful area covered with beautiful flowers and butterflies flying around them. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked turning around to look at him, eyes locked at his beautiful emerald eyes. "Yes, it is." He said looking at the beautiful flowers, he went towards it and picked a beautiful looking daisy.

He came back to my place and gave the flower to me. "This... i-i-is yours, I... I thought it would look beautiful on you." He stuttered looking flushed. "Th-thank you." I said taking the flower and turned back to make sure he won't know that I'm blushing.

"Kaia!" A familiar voice called over to me. "Karen!" I replied. "Mom is looking for you. We're going to have dinner."

"Coming!" I said. "Come on Loke, let's go home." I took his hand and ran towards Karen. "Karen, what did mom prepare?" I asked her. "I don't know." "Karen?" "I said I don't know." "Karen? Can't you hear me?" "I SAID I DON'T KNOW! Can you please stop annoying me?" Karen answered angrily. Karen might have a temper but she's still my precious sister and anyways annoying her is actually fun.

Then I heard footsteps behind me and took me away from Karen and Loke's sight. "KAREN! LOKE!" I shouted and they look at me with surprise. The man started running away and Loke started running after me. Karen stayed behind crying. I don't want to see Loke worried and Karen crying. So I started fighting back, do what I can to save myself and to not make them worried anymore.

I struggled, did what I can, I punched him, kick him off but then it just won't do. I studied my surroundings and notice we were in the forbidden forest of Magnolia where danger can come anytime. I looked behind and saw Loke running towards us, tears streaming down his face, calling out my name. I was so angry at this man for kidnapping me, and most of all, I'm angry at myself for making Loke cry. I screamed full of anger and I did not recognize my voice anymore, it seems as if it belongs to somebody else.

Suddenly, the man dropped me down as he is brought down and killed by a sudden light that pierced through his chest leaving him still on the ground. Then I noticed, it was my magic that attacked the man. I was taken aback by this situation, this was the first time I have ever killed... I was traumatized. I was so ashamed of myself. So I ran away, away from my mom, my sister and most of all... Loke.


	2. Chapter 2

(NOTE: The Light User Mage is fiction. I also transferred Yukino and Angel's keys to Kaia.)

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

_Magnolia; Present_

It has been years since I have met Loke. No, I have met him once with my sister and I realized she has become his master. They did not get along that well when I was with them, but I never knew it would go this far, to the point where she would mistreat celestial spirits because she blames Loke about my disappearance, because he did not take guard which led me to be kidnapped by the man and also because he was not able to save me. I was delirious of her actions, it was not his fault, it was not any of the celestial spirits' fault. I thought, she would be as great as my mom but NO! She was totally different, she was the worst mage I have ever seen.

I am here in Magnolia. On my way to the nearest guild, Fairy Tail. I heard the guild was fun and amazing. They treat their fellow members as if they are their family. Fairy Tail... my ideal guild, how I wanted to join them. This was my dream, joining a guild, making friends and of course being a celestial mage, although I also am a light user mage. The keys I have right now are Ophiuchus, Pisces, Libra and Caelum. I have worked as a librarian in a city far from here and that's how I have earned money but it was not enough that's why I'm here applying to become a member of Fairy Tail to be able to do a REAL job and earn enough money for myself.

_Fairy Tail_ ; _Present_

I am finally here at Fairy Tail! The guild looks amazing from the outside and I bet it's as amazing as it is on the inside. I entered the guild, just then, a girl with white hair and blue eyes asked me "Are you planning on joining Fairy Tail?" She smiled at me and I smiled back, "Uhm... yes? Can I speak to the guild master?"

"I am the guild master." An old short man with white hair appeared in front of me. It seems that he is the known master of Fairy Tail, I have read alot about him on the weekly magazines. I bowed down and said, "I am Kaia Lightstone and I want to join Fairy Tail." Then I looked up to him. I feel sorry for the master because I used a fake surname. I have used the surname Lightstone ever since I ran away from home so that they won't be able to find me. So that... I won't be able to face them ashamed of what I have done. I don't want them hating me.

"Anyone who wants to join Fairy Tail will always be welcomed!" The master said delightedly. My eyes shined and the girl with white hair introduced me to everyone, "Listen up everyone! We have a new guild member! Her name is Kaia Lightstone please be kind to her!" Everyone shouted and said with smiling faces, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Then they raised up their right hand and i'm guessing they are doing their guild signal. I assume they also want me to do it, so I did it with them. Then they pulled down their hands and started clapping their hands.

"Hi! I wasn't able to introduce myself awhile ago. I am Mirajane, I'm kinda like an assistant to master. If you have any problems just come to me and I'll help you with it." The girl with the white hair told me. I stared at her for a few seconds as if something strucked me, she seems so familiar... "YOU! You, you, you, you, you are a model right?!" I said unable to say it properly cause of shock. "Well..." she said. "I guess I'm right! You are really pretty. There were times I wished I was as pretty as you are." I told her.

"Why do you wish that? You are already beautiful. When I first saw you, I thought that, if ever you were to join the guild, you are going to rank #1 when it comes to beauty." She said to me. "No need to pity me. I know i'm not beautiful, you don't need to lie." I told her. Then she gave me a mirror. "Take a look at yourself. You are beautiful."

I took the mirror and stared at my reflection. My long wavy brunette hair fluttered in the wind, my blue eyes staring back at me. They might think I am beautiful but they don't know what I have done in the past and they are all going to turn their back against me if they knew.

"I don't know Mira.." I told her. "But-"She was cut-off as 4 wizards entered the guild with one blue flying cat. "Mira! Where's master?" the one with the red hair asked. "He's upstairs sorting out some things." Mira replied. "Are you a newbie?" another girl with blonde hair asked me. "Uhm... yes. I am Kaia Lightstone. It's nice meeting you." Then I bowed. "I am Lucy, that one is Erza. Those two are Natsu and Gray. And the Cat is Happy." She introduced herself and her friends. "It's nice meeting you too." She continued and smile.

"So what kind of wizard are you?" she asked me. "Uhm... I am a celestial mage and a light user mage." I answered. "I am a Celestial Mage too! That makes us two here in fairy tail! I hope we get along well! So how many keys do you have?" she asked me. "I only have 4. Ophiuchus, Pisces, Libra and Caelum." I answered. "How about you?" I continued, thrilled, wanting to know which keys she has. "I have Aries, Virgo, Aquarius, Leo-" she answered. Then I looked down, looking unwell. I... I... Leo... it can't be, he's with Karen right? She must have said it wrong. "Are... Are you alright?" Lucy asked me. "Uh... yes, I'm fine. I just need a bit of sleep." I told her. "Oh... okay. But where are you staying?" she asked me. "I just rented a house awhile ago." I said as I stood up weakly. "Are you sure you're going there by yourself? I can help you get there." She suggested. "Uhm, I can handle." I said as I went out of the guild.

_Loke... it can't be you right? You were with Karen. And... I still don't know if I can face you right now. _I thought as I walked towards my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Him and Her**

I moved as swiftly as I can to the house I rented early this morning to make sure I won't meet Loke along the way. As I scuttled I dropped to the ground due to bumping someone. "I'm so sorry Miss, I was not paying attention." The voice said as he took out his hand to reach mine. I took his hand and he pulled me up. I dusted off the dirt on my skirt. Then I faced the man and said, "Thank you! I'm also sorry it was also my-" I stopped mid-air as I have noticed... orange hair... emerald eyes. The guy I was running away from for 10 years... right in front of me... now.

"Miss?" he called out. I recoiled out of horror and said, "Uhm... I'm in a hurry. So, bye!" Then I hurried away leaving him blank and confused about the situation. I stopped as I reached the door of my house. I opened the door and stepped inside, I walked towards the bathroom and took a bath to get things out of my mind about what had happened earlier this day.

"Oh yeah! I still haven't bought food to cook for this week." I said to no one in particular but myself. "I have to hurry the sun is going down." I said as I cleansed myself as fast as I can. "All the shops are going to close down any minute and I won't have anything to eat tonight." I said as I took my towel and wrapped myself around it.

I stepped out of the bathroom and shoved my hands inside my closet. I took out a pair of denim jeans, a black tank top and a white jacket since it's raining heavily outside. I wore my clothes and my pair of black knee-high boots. I wore my hood and moved out of my hands bringing a handful of money good enough to feed me for the month.

I didn't know where the market is, so I just moved around looking for it. Then, along the way I saw Lucy and Loke inside a cage eating together. They were so sweet as if they were a couple. The sight broke my heart so I tried to look away but I couldn't. Seeing Loke smile the way he smiled at me 10 years ago felt so nostalgic and I felt like I want to see him smile just a little longer. So, I settled myself sitting on the wooden bench shaded by a tree leaving it dry unlike all the other soaked benches around me.

I stared at him, it has been awhile since I have seen him like that, after all these years I still love him. I might seem creepy right now but the sight makes me feel contented, hurt yet happy. It's alright... looking at him from afar. I smiled yet tears dropped from my eyes joining in the drops of rain as I saw Loke kiss Lucy passionately on the lips. As I thought, I could not take this much yet so I turned away from the scene and went back home since I was not able to find the market and because I wasted my time which left no nearby stores open.

_Setting: House Kitchen_

"Hmm... what should I do? My stomach's growling. My celestial spirits does not have the ability to produce food through magic." I said as I stared at the ceiling. "No! There is one!" I said excitedly as I opened my drawer and took out one newly bought key. "Open! The gate of sweets! Sugar!" Afterwards, a pale skinned girl with pink braided hair wearing a pink cute dress appeared. Then we started the contract.

_After 10 minutes_

"Since we have finished the contract, can you please make me something to eat? Pretty please?" I said pleadingly. "Okay. What would you like Kaia-chan?" she asked. I prefer my spirits addressing me just like how friends address each other. "Anything as long as it's edible." I answered teasingly. "Roger!" she said as she drew a delicious looking strawberry tart on the air and danced around it. Then the strawberry tart became solid and she caught it in time before it dropped to the floor.

"Here you go Kaia-chan." She said happily as she handed out the tart to me. "Thank you!" I said delightedly, glad to have a spirit like her. I started eating my tart. "Yummy!" I said and then in reply she said, "Thank Goodness!"

"Really, thank you so much. I was starving." I said as I finished eating and closed the gate of sweets. "I gotta sleep now. It's still a long day tomorrow, I gotta get tattooed by the guild sign and do my first job to be able to save money for next month's rent." I jumped on my bed and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Forgotten**

I got up from my bed and went to buy food since I wasn't able to buy some yesterday. It's still so early in the morning but it does not really matter because I bet i'm gonna be spending an hour looking for the market place. I wore my usual clothes today, a plain-white sleeveless shirt, shiny black leather jacket, and a pair of shorts that goes along with it. I'm also wearing my usual black canvas shoes. I tied my hair in a braided bun and left my bangs and some of hair in front. I know I look bad-ass but it actually kind of helps me. Wearing this kind of thing actually scares the guys to go near me. Or not...

"Hey there! Do you wanna play with us?" A guy called out to me. "Huh?!" I asked angrily looking behind me and saw 5 perverted looking guys. "You looked pretty from the back but you look even better now that I can see your beautiful face. So, miss wanna play with us?" one guy said. "Come on, spend the day with us. I'll pay you 10,000 yen." He persuaded me. I was preventing myself from fighting these guys but, "Even if we were the last person alive... NOT A CHANCE!" I said as I charged to fight them but someone stopped me... a guy... Loke. "Ladies aren't supposed to fight." He said. He ran towards them and sparred them without using magic. He beat them off easily. It was like I was back in time, back to those days when he protected me like this from others who harmed me.

"Did they hurt you?" I heard him ask. He was now in front of me, looking straight in my eyes. "I could have handled them without your help." I said in reply. "You remind me of a little girl I used to dream about, she said the exact same thing." He said. "Oh yeah... I used to say those words to him too..." I muttered in my breath. "What did you say?" he asked. "Nothing important." I said in reply. "What's your name?" he asked. "You don't remember me?" I asked him. "What? What do you mean? I believe I just met you yesterday and you didn't even give me the chance to ask for your name. So why would I remember something I don't even know silly?" He said. So he does not remember me... I guess he has forgotten me for the past few years. I guess I was not worth remembering. My chest pained about the thought but I didn't let my sadness show, it would make me look weak.

"So, what's your name? I'm Loke." He said as he beamed a smile at me. I just went along with him as if he's a stranger. "Kaia Lightstone. Why are you out here early in the morning? Aren't you supposed to be with your master?" I asked him. "How did you know I was a celestial spirit?" he asked shocked. "I can sense them." I lied. "That's amazing! I never knew someone who could do that... well.. Bickslow can but it took him a year to know. But we just met yesterday and you knew right away." He said. No Loke... I knew because I know what you are... I know who your parents are... I met them... and I met you...

"Hey, are you still there?" He asked me as he waved a hand in front of me. "Yeah." I replied. "So you new here?" he asked. "Yup." I said to him. "Oh yeah! Can you tell me where the market is?" I asked as I remembered I was out here in the bright and hot sun to buy food to cook. "It's just up ahead. I'll go with you since I have to buy a gift for my girlfriend too." He said. Girlfriend... Lucy right? "Oh... okay sure." I told him.

We arrived at the market and he went to his destination to buy something for Lucy. I heard from him it's their 3rd monthsary today so he's buying her a present. I went directly to buy a bunch of potatoes, carrots, a squash, mangoes, oranges, apples, fishes and meat. Then I went directly to my house to make sure they won't spoil and to place them on my refrigerator as soon as possible.

_So he has forgotten everything about me huh?_ I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meteor Shield **

I finished with house business which included arranging my things, sweeping the floor, dusting off the ceilings and cooking food to eat so I am now ready to do other stuffs. I took my keys inside the drawers and walked towards the guild. Along the way I saw the guy from yesterday, the one with black hair, I recall him introduced as Gray by Lucy. "Yo!" he said to me, raising his right arm up as a sign of hello, the other inside his pocket. Ge is wearing black pants, white polo shirt and rubber shoes unlike yesterday when he only wore boxers.

"Hi, uhm... Gray was it?" I said in return. "Yup. What are you called again?" He asked me. "Kaia." I answered. "That's one weird name." He said as he laughed. I puffed my cheeks as a sign of annoyance but I burst out in laughter as he stripped in the middle of the street. "Who's the weirdo now?" I asked him holding my stomach as I laughed with tears forming in my eyes. I rolled on the ground laughing. "Hey what are you doing?!" he asked in panic and embarrassment. "What are YOU doing?" I threw him back his own question while laughing hysterically. He directly pulled his pants up, wore his shirt and shoes then he carried me princess-style and ran heading to the guild. "Hey! What are you planning now?" I asked him, kicking the air. "Drop you in the river." He answered briefly. "Hey!" I slapped him in the face playfully because I still can't get over about what happened awhile ago.

We arrived in the guild, Gray still carrying me. "Gray are you hitting on the newcomer?" The girl named Erza asked him, glaring at him. He put me down and the flying cat said in a teasing tone, "You li-li-li-li-li-li-li-liiiikes her." Gray blushed and said, "Don't roll your tongue! And it's not like that! I saw strange-looking wizards which had a tatoo of Phantom. They were following us, trying to attack. I'm betting they are planning to destroy fairy tail because their guild is banned cause of the incident that had happened between our guilds."

Everyone gasped at what he said and started cursing Phantom. Mirajane came to me not taking notice of the situation and said, "Where do you want your tattoo to be placed?" I haven't thought of that yet. "Uhm... maybe here." I said pointing at the right nape of my neck. Then she placed her hand over it and the guild sign appeared just like that. I am now an official guild member of fairy tail. "Congrats." Mira said. "Thank you!" I replied.

"Have you met everyone yet?" She asked. "No, not yet... well... just some of them." I answered. Then she started pointing people and said their names. Since I have great memory, I remembered them all at once. They all seemed kind and friendly but kinda scary because of their rage against phantom. "Are they always like this?" I asked her. "Well... not quite. Phantom... you see... wrecked our guild once and have wounded some of our friends. But don't worry they are friendly when they are not like this." She said. "Ohw..." I said as I looked at their direction.

"By the way Kaia, have you joined a group yet?" she asked. "A group? I am planning on working alone... but I might be joining if I want to." I answered. A few moments later about 50 people entered the guild, they seem to be wizards and they must be the rumoured phantom. I gaped as they started kicking chairs of the guild, and breaking our tables. Of course, fairy tail wouldn't just let this pass and fought against Phantom.

It was a great battle but because we are outnumbered half of our members is wounded. "They have become stronger than they were before." Mira said. "Come, let's take you hidden somewhere." She continued. "Why do we have to hide?!" I asked furious about the view. Everyone is already weak on their knees. Phantom took this chance to attack them together combining their powers. I hurriedly moved in front of them. "Kaia what are you doing?!" I heard Mira asking worriedly. Horror was planted on her face.

"Meteor Shield!" I shouted as forms of meteors streaked the enemy's body and formed a shield in front of us to defend is from the magic they launched. It stopped the magic from coming and it moved to attack the members of Phantom which left them wounded badly.


End file.
